No Need For the Big Switch
by BAJ
Summary: Washu is away, so Ryoko will play, however she and Tenchi get much more than they bargined for! Now all three chapters completed, enjoy!
1. CH#1

Hi everyone, well this is my first attempt at a Tenchi Muyo fic so be kind.  
I relize their are three shows revolving around tenchi, this one takes place  
in the Tenchi Universe version. Any way I hope you get a kick out of it so  
please read and review. Thanks. By the way I do not nor do I claim to own   
any of the characters mentioned in this story. This is completly fictional   
story.  
  
  
As Ryoko lounged away the afternoon atop one of the support beams of  
the masaki home she heard a lound thud. With nothing better to do she   
decided to see what was up. Upon investigating she found Washu carring a   
large suitcase.   
  
"Going somewhere Washu." asked Ryoko  
  
"Not that is any of your bussniess but yes I'll be away for the next  
couple of days, the science acadamy is having a get togetheir tommarow."   
said Washu  
  
"I thought you were banished from there" said a confused Ryoko  
  
"I was that is exactly why I'm going to go crash the party, HA, now  
they will know who the real greatest genius is!" said Washu  
  
A short little Washu-bot appered on her sholder and said "Washu your  
the greatest!"  
  
"I know!" said Washu with a big smile on her face  
  
"Whatever," said an annoyed Ryoko  
  
"Whatever, my foot Ryoko, now stay out of my lab, got it!" Washu said  
  
"Yeah, yeah" said Ryoko as she watched Washu walked to a ship that  
had appered out of no where in the front yard.  
  
As Washu's ship blasted off, a sinister smile crept accross Ryoko's  
face. "oh Tenchi, Tenchi" Ryoko said in the sweetest voice she could make/  
  
Tenchi came from the kitchen and said "Ryoko was that blast I heard"  
  
"Oh nothing" said Ryoko with a smile  
  
"Wh..Wh....What is it!" said a very nervous Tenchi  
  
Ryoko dived at Tenchi and before he could move away she had grabed   
him a shoved him into Washu's lab.  
  
Tenchi was realesed from her grip and he turned and said "Whats the  
bid idea Ryoko!"  
  
"Sorry about that Tenchi this is the only place private enough, in   
the whole house, Aeka would never think to look for us here." Ryoko said with  
that same smile still on her face.   
  
Ryoko then said very seductivly, "I want to have some fun" and she  
began to remove her outer jacket.   
  
Tenchi was half way to a heart attack as his nose was already   
bleeding. Tenchi began to walk backwards in a very cowerdly and nervous  
motion. "Now Ryoko we shouldn't......I meen we can't......" said Tenchi  
  
As Tenchi was backing up he felt a metal board behind him as Ryoko  
persuded him now wearing very little.   
  
"Oh yes we should, and yes we can!" Ryoko said as she pounced at   
Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi panicked and moved just in time to avoid Ryoko. However   
Ryoko's head hit the control pad behind Tenchi causing the maching next to   
them to come to life. The machine quickly grabed both Tenchi and Ryoko and   
before either could fight back they were both hit with a strange bolt of   
light. Both then fell unconsuious.   
  
After a few minutes Tenchi awoke, he felt a arm across his back   
thinking it was Ryoko a very disorented Tenchi picked up the body next to   
him. The light was very low and Tenchi carried Ryoko to area of more light.  
Once Tenchi was in the light he looked at the body he carried and saw that  
it was not Ryoko but a perfect copy of his own. In shock he droped the being  
and loud grown came from it. "Hey what's the big idea" said the being in  
a perfect match for Tenchi's voice.   
  
"Its got to be a clone or something" said a flabergastted Tenchi  
  
The being then looked at Tenchi and said in a very angery voice   
"Alright you whatever the hell you are what have you done with my Tenchi"  
  
"What?!" said a confused Tenchi  
  
"You heard me..... hey why does my voice sound like Tenchi's", then   
the being looked at her own body and screamed to high hevans.   
  
"Ryoko,?!" said Tenchi  
  
"Yes, and your Tenchi, oh my god" said Ryoko  
  
"What?" said Tenchi  
  
"Look at your self!" said Ryoko  
  
Tenchi then noticed that there was a grey strand of hair in front  
of his face he then looked down twoard his feet, but instead of his feet  
he found himself looking down a bra he was wearing that was holding up his   
breasts. Then Tenchi (in Ryoko's body) began to wobble and ended up collpsing  
into Ryoko's(in Tenchi's body) arms.  
  
On to chapter 2.   
  
JAB MAN 


	2. CH#2

Here is chapter two everone  
  
  
  
"Tenchi.......Tenchi wake up" said Ryoko  
  
Tenchi still in Ryoko's (I mean his, ah hell) arms. Began to awake  
and he said "Oh, is that you Ryoko, wow I had the weirdest dream. I drempt  
that I was a half naked woman. Ha isn't that funny!"  
  
"No I'm afraid that your not dreaming" said Ryoko  
  
Tenchi eyes poped right open and he said "What.......Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Tenchi quickly jumped to his feet and looked at Ryoko now sounding  
and looking exactly like him. He then looked at himself again and relized  
just how weird this was becoming. As if by reflex he covered up his body,  
yet he seemed to be confused on what part need covering the most.   
  
"What the hell are doing!" said an annoyed Ryoko  
  
"Well, I.....that is to say I" said a nervous Tenchi  
  
"Oh relax, Its not like I haven't seen that before" said Ryoko "Here  
put this on" she said throwing him her dress and jacket.  
  
After about 5 minutes Tenchi finnaly asked for Ryoko's help in   
getting the dress on and Tenchi finnaly said "What happened"  
  
"I think it was on of Washu's damn experiments, because of it we are  
now in each others body." said Ryoko  
  
"Great......where is Washu" said Tenchi  
  
"She will be away for a couple of days, untill then we will just   
have to ride this out." said Ryoko  
  
"Ride it out........RIDE IT OUT!" yelled Tenchi "but, I've got a huge  
emergency."  
  
"Whats that?" said a confused Ryoko  
  
"I have to use the mens,....no wait the laides room" said Tenchi  
  
"Oh, we'll just go to bath room upstairs" said Ryoko  
  
"How do you want to pull that off" said Tenchi "Even if we get past  
everyone else in the house I still have the problem of......well....ya know!"  
  
"Settle down, I'll help you." Ryoko said with a smile.  
  
"Oh no." Tenchi said with a grim face  
  
After about an hour in the bathroom both Ryoko and Tenchi walked out.  
Tenci was looking rather grim with a large sweat beed of embaressment on his  
forehead. Meanwhile Ryoko was looking rather pleased with herself. "Ryoko,  
if you ever tell anyone that you had to go,....." said Tenchi  
  
"Don't, worry.....It will be our BIG seceret" said a happy Ryoko  
  
"What secret is that tenchi" asked Aeka as she walked up the stairs  
  
Both Ryoko and Tenchi looked dumbfounded but then Ryoko's eyes  
sprang to life and she said "Aeka, I will explain everything. Come over here.  
As they both went into another room Tenchi followed only to have the door   
slammed in front of him by Aeka. {she must think I'm Ryoko} thought Tenchi.  
Tenchi then figured that she would also belive that Ryoko was himself.   
  
Tenchi quickly pressed his ear against the door just in time to here  
Ryoko say "Aeka I really don't love you, I love Ryoko, I have always loved  
her so you should just forget about me and go back to Jurai"  
  
Right before Aeka burst into tears, she saw Ryoko kick down the door   
and say it was not true. Then tenchi yelled back at her what do you mean you  
don't love me.....I mean I don't love you. They spent the next few minutes   
both yelling at her and each other. That is untill Aeka finnaly got confused  
enough to yell "Stop, now Ryoko or whoever you are what is going on here."  
  
Tenchi (in Ryoko's body still) spent the next few minutes explaining  
the mess they had gotten into.   
  
By the time they were finished, Sasami, Mihoshi, Kiyone, and even  
Ryo-oki had arrived each time some one new arrived Tenchi was forced to  
start all over again. By the time everyone had caught up all of they all  
had a dear in the headlights look on their face.  
  
"So you meen to tell me that Ryoko is now in your body Tenchi" said  
Sasami  
  
", and visa versa" said Tenchi  
  
"So it was Ryoko who said those things to me" said Aeka as she walked  
twoard Ryoko. Aeka raised her hand to begin a fight but before she could get  
rolling Tenchi stepped in front of her and said "Miss Aeka please, if you  
hurt her you'll hurt my body"   
  
After a few seconds Aeka turned around and said "Very well......but  
once you get your body back its on, Ryoko"  
  
Ryoko began laughing hysercally in Tenchi's body causing a very  
confusing scene. Everyone began to stare at Ryoko, well that was except for  
Mihoshi who started laughing herself.  
  
"What are you laughing at now" said Kiyone  
  
Mihoshi stopped laughing and turned to her partner and said "Ah well  
come to think of it, I don't know!"  
  
Kiyone was then forced almost by force of habbit to bow her head in   
shame as a large sweatbeen formed on her forehead.  
  
thanks for reading   
time for CH #3  



	3. CH#3

Here we go the third and final chapter, it is a little longer than the first  
two so be prepaired. enjoy!  
  
  
  
Tenchi had had a long day and it was finnaly time to go to bed. He   
had spent most of the day being watched by Aeka and the rest of the girls.   
He understood their confusion, he looked like a woman for pete's sake! After   
a very quiet dinner Tenchi had decided that he would hit the sack early   
tonight. After brushing his teeth, witch was strange considering he now had  
fangs, Tenchi went to change into his pajamas. He then relized that because  
of his strangely large chest he now no longer fit in his shirts. After   
searching through his closet, he finnaly relized he had no other choice.  
  
"Ryoko?" said a nervous Tenchi  
  
With in seconds Ryoko, still in Tenchi's body appeared from no  
where and said "Yeeeeeessssssss"  
  
Tenchi shuddered, "Ryoko can you please not do that, seeing my body  
phase in and out is just weird" said Tenchi  
  
"What, my power remains with my mind not my body." said Ryoko  
  
"Still its werid" said Tenchi  
  
"What did you call me for Tenchi" said Ryoko  
  
"Well, I was wondering if I could borrow some night cloths" said  
a nervous Tenchi.   
  
"What, don't fit in yours" Ryoko said with a smile.  
  
"No!" said Tenchi  
  
"Well Tenchi, I always sleep in the nude, so I guess......" said Ryoko  
  
"Oh, No! I am not sleeping naked. You have to have something."  
  
"Fine, you can have this night gown if I get to pick what I sleep in"  
said Ryoko  
  
"O.k." said Tenchi  
  
Ryoko handed him the gown and ran into the bathroom across the hall  
  
"Ryoko, you need something to change in...........don't you?"  
said Tenchi finnaly afraid of what was up Ryoko's slevee.  
  
Ryoko emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of bikini breifs, and  
nothing else.   
  
As Tenchi's nose began free flowing with blood Ryoko turned to him   
and said "Well, what do you think"  
  
"What, do I think! What do I think! I think your crazy" yelled  
  
"Ryoko.....I mean Tenchi did you say something" said Sasami from the  
bottom of the stairs  
  
"Uh, No Sasami, I didn't say anything" said Tenchi  
  
"Oh" said Sasami  
  
"Ryoko please change." said Tenchi quietly  
  
"But, you said so," said a pouting Ryoko  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssseeeee" said Tenchi  
  
"Alright" said Ryoko and she emidedly dropped her drawers.   
  
Tenchi's face became a very bright red and he quickly turned away  
  
"What are you doing, its not like you've never seen this before"  
said Ryoko  
  
"I.......have no idea" Tenchi said as he turned to see Ryoko in   
boxer shorts and a t-shirt that said I'm with stupid, "I am going to sleep"  
  
The next morning, awoke at his normal 6:00 am time. He had no  
intention of going to the feilds today but old habits are hard to break.  
When Tenchi got down stairs he found Sasami as always working on breakfest  
"Good morning Sasami" said Tenchi  
  
"Oh, hi....Tenchi, sleep well" said Sasami  
  
"Not really I ussaly sleep face down and that was a little difficult  
this time." said Tenchi  
  
Sasami giggled and told Tenchi breakfest would be ready in a little   
while. Tenchi then learned that his father and grandfather had learned of   
his predicament last night when he went to sleep. Tenchi knew that his  
grandfather would let him have it with the jokes when he went to do the   
chores. Tenchi finnaly ended up watching t.v. untill breafest was ready.   
About an hour later Sasami called and said that it was time to eat. Everyone  
was waiting for food except for Ryoko who was no where to be found. Within   
minutes the table was full of girls ,(or girls and a boy, or, ah hell  
the table was full of people.) Tenchi then noticed that Ryoko was no where to  
be found. "Where is Ryoko?" asked Tenchi  
  
"Oh I saw her" said Mihoshi  
  
"Really, where did she go?" asked Tenchi  
  
"Oh, she said she was off to take a bath" said Mihoshi  
  
Everyone froze in place and slowly turned to look at Mihoshi who  
was still stuffing her face.   
  
"WHAT!!!!!" screamed Aeka  
  
"You let her go their!" said Kiyone  
  
"What?" said a dumbfounded Mihoshi  
  
Seconds later Aeka was attempting to kick down the door to the   
dimesional gateway that Washu had created.  
  
"Ryoko......don't you dare!!!!!!" screamed Aeka  
  
"Aeka, calm down" said Tenchi  
  
Aeka then turned and gave Tenchi a look that could kill.  
  
"Never.....mind" said Tenchi  
  
Aeka finnaly succeded in kicking down the door and she along with  
everyone else ran in the bath to find Ryoko buck naked in a deep pool.  
  
"What?" said Ryoko  
  
Aeka began to fire up her Jurai powers and was beyond the point  
of no return. Tenchi along with everyone else began to relize that a big   
fight was about to occur. They began to back away and Tenchi began to pray  
that his body made it through this.   
  
Ryoko then stood up reviling Tenchi's body to the girls. All the   
girls turned bright red with embaressment but a certain area had caught   
their attention and no one turned away. Kiyone forgetting where she was   
could only say "WOW!"  
  
"Hey!" yelled Tenchi   
All the girls quickly turned away except for Sasami who seemed a   
little shocked. Tenchi was forced to cover Sasami's eyes as she covered   
Ryo-oki's.   
  
Aeka finnaly relized what she was doing and ordered Ryoko to put on  
a towel. Ryoko complied laughing hysercally as she did so.   
  
"In respect for lord Tenchi I will not fight you" said Aeka  
  
"CHICKEN!" yelled Ryoko  
That turned out to be the straw that broke the camels back, for at  
that moment Aeka fired a blast at Ryoko.  
  
She dodged it easily and formed a energy saber in her hands, but  
right before she attacked a massive rock appered above her head and only   
Tenchi saw it. As it fell Tenchi, almost by instict jumped at the rock formed  
a energy sword of his own and split the rock in two. When he landed Ryoko  
relized that Tenchi had once again saved her life. As everyone staired at   
Tenchi in shock a voice came from the darkness. "Well done Tenchi"  
  
"Washu" said Tenchi  
  
"Now I have all the data I need" said the spikey haired scientist  
  
"Washu, your back" said Sasami  
  
"Well, I never really left" said Washu  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!" yelled Ryoko  
  
"I told you I was leaving so I could get you and Tenchi to perform  
a experiment for me" said Washu  
  
"So when we went into your lab and activated that device" said Tenchi  
  
"You did exacly what I expected, I wanted to see if power really did  
stay with the mind and not the body. That rock was just a test to see if   
Tenchi's powers trasfered like Ryoko's" said Washu  
  
"Damn you, Washu!" yelled Ryoko  
  
"Oh well I guess you don't want to go back to your normal bodies"  
said Washu with a devilish smile.  
  
"No, please washu" said Tenchi  
  
"Ok, you and Ryoko stand togetheir and hold hands." said Washu  
  
They did as they were told and Washu seemed to pull a bazzoka like  
weapon from no where and before they could protest fired it at the pair.  
After a little disoriantaition Tenchi looked at himself and saw that he  
was back in his own body.   
  
"I'm back!" Tenchi yelled with delight as he grabed and hugged Ryoko  
  
Ryoko was surprised by Tenchi's move but in the end was happy that   
she got a hug out of it (not to metion he was wearing only a towel when he  
did it). Aeka was about to protest but Tenchi realeased Ryoko and jumped in  
the air and yelled "I'm back!!"  
  
When Tenchi landed he turned to look at the girls only to see them  
all staring at him. Except for Sasami, her eyes were covered by Aeka's.   
"What?" asked a confused Tenchi  
  
He turned to see Ryoko giggiling and pointing down. Tenchi then   
looked down at him self to see that he was now missing his towel.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
THE END :-)  
  
Well what do you think, please review and tell me if you had fun reading it   
because I had fun writing it. Thanks again and please check out my other   
works.   
JAB MAN  



End file.
